wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Πρότυπο:Book
;Description :Formats the display a book. For a guideline on various template terms used in this documentation please read the key. ;Syntax : }} ;Parameters: :;1=:Title of the book. :;width=:Width of container where the value is a number with unit of measurement. (Defaults to a max width of 44em, optimal line length + margins) :;height=:Max height of contents where the value is a number with unit of measurement. Also applies overflow-y: auto;. :;float=:Float direction "left"/"right". :;clear=:Clear direction "both"/"left"/"right". :;align=:Text alignment for the book's content. (Defaults to left.) :;content=:The book's content. ;Example :;Code :: |Lorem Ipsum|content= :::Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Nulla lacus est, sodales sit amet, faucibus quis, sagittis id, ligula. Curabitur fringilla volutpat ipsum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Donec justo urna, interdum vel, condimentum eu, vulputate nec, turpis. Maecenas et urna. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos hymenaeos. Quisque cursus. Etiam vulputate mollis justo. Aenean vulputate, nisi eget pretium dignissim, ante nisl fermentum magna, vel placerat tortor risus ac nisl. Donec sollicitudin semper augue. Pellentesque vestibulum. Praesent aliquet mollis nibh. ::: :::Cras et turpis. In ipsum nisl, convallis id, ornare non, porttitor sed, ante. Etiam in risus at magna posuere tristique. Quisque vitae odio. Etiam ac pede quis orci feugiat adipiscing. Fusce nonummy mi ut erat. Nullam quam. Sed venenatis. Etiam arcu ipsum, dictum aliquet, vulputate ac, porttitor sed, dolor. Cras porta. Cras sapien diam, dignissim et, scelerisque ac, faucibus eu, purus. Vestibulum non velit vel libero lacinia rhoncus. Vestibulum varius urna id massa. Nunc tincidunt libero ut ante. ::: :::Donec lectus tellus, volutpat sit amet, condimentum nec, blandit eu, enim. Praesent in diam quis nunc bibendum condimentum. Phasellus ac mauris. Nunc in nisl at arcu pharetra adipiscing. Aliquam erat volutpat. Pellentesque volutpat. Mauris at diam non sapien facilisis egestas. Sed sit amet nisl facilisis eros feugiat posuere. Morbi ac purus. Sed consequat mi eget leo. Phasellus ac lacus. Ut iaculis mauris nec eros congue euismod. ::}} :;Result |Lorem Ipsum|content= Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Nulla lacus est, sodales sit amet, faucibus quis, sagittis id, ligula. Curabitur fringilla volutpat ipsum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Donec justo urna, interdum vel, condimentum eu, vulputate nec, turpis. Maecenas et urna. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos hymenaeos. Quisque cursus. Etiam vulputate mollis justo. Aenean vulputate, nisi eget pretium dignissim, ante nisl fermentum magna, vel placerat tortor risus ac nisl. Donec sollicitudin semper augue. Pellentesque vestibulum. Praesent aliquet mollis nibh. Cras et turpis. In ipsum nisl, convallis id, ornare non, porttitor sed, ante. Etiam in risus at magna posuere tristique. Quisque vitae odio. Etiam ac pede quis orci feugiat adipiscing. Fusce nonummy mi ut erat. Nullam quam. Sed venenatis. Etiam arcu ipsum, dictum aliquet, vulputate ac, porttitor sed, dolor. Cras porta. Cras sapien diam, dignissim et, scelerisque ac, faucibus eu, purus. Vestibulum non velit vel libero lacinia rhoncus. Vestibulum varius urna id massa. Nunc tincidunt libero ut ante. Donec lectus tellus, volutpat sit amet, condimentum nec, blandit eu, enim. Praesent in diam quis nunc bibendum condimentum. Phasellus ac mauris. Nunc in nisl at arcu pharetra adipiscing. Aliquam erat volutpat. Pellentesque volutpat. Mauris at diam non sapien facilisis egestas. Sed sit amet nisl facilisis eros feugiat posuere. Morbi ac purus. Sed consequat mi eget leo. Phasellus ac lacus. Ut iaculis mauris nec eros congue euismod. }} } } Book